


Baby It's Cold Outside

by AlyKat



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: It reads much much better now, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Title is from the song with the same title, but that's where the similarities end, has been edited for the first time in five years, post Without Reservations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Face promised to take Murdock out for his birthday, the end result wasn't quite what he'd been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This story is quite old, having originally been written in November of 2010, but I refuse to apologize for that. I have gone through and edited it/fixed up a couple of places that needed it, and now it's good as new! The title is stolen from the song by the same name, but that's where the similarities end. Also, this fic was written using Dwight Schultz's birthday as Murdock's, since Murdock's birthday is unknown. 
> 
> This fic was also originally inspired by this picture http://limpet666.deviantart.com/art/Cold-Outside-coloured-186438037 -- which the fic in turn, inspired the artist to do a second version of the picture http://limpet666.deviantart.com/art/Cold-Weather-183930013.

He knew it was all just part of the job, talking up the ladies and flirting with them to get what the team needed, but that didn’t help ease the twinge of pain he felt every time he saw Face flash that charming grin to make the girls swoon. That perfect smile that made the corners of his eyes pinch together into distinguished crow’s-feet and caused his blue eyes to sparkle. He couldn’t blame the girls for swooning over Face; he felt the same way every time their eyes met and the man would smile at him.

Of course Face didn’t know he had feelings for him, none of the team did, and for the most part, that was how Murdock wanted to keep it. It was hard enough dealing with those feelings on his own, he didn’t even want to begin to think about how the others would react if they found out. Face was his best friend, about his only true friend even. BA and Hannibal were his friends, of course, they’d all been together for so long, it was hard to think of them as anything else, but it was Face who had always been his honest-to-goodness best friend. After all, he was always the one who would rescue him from the VA, who played along with all his games and took care of him when the monsters reared their ugly heads again.

Honestly, Murdock had wanted to confess his feelings to Face for years; he’d been dreaming about the day he’d be able to pull Face into his arms and just kiss him senseless. Murdock knew it would probably never happen though. Templeton Arthur Peck was by far too much of a ladies’ man to be interested in men--let alone a thin, gangly, goofy looking pilot who had only been out of the VA Psychiatric Hospital for about six months.

He tried to tell Face after the incident at the restaurant, after they’d nearly lost him, but just couldn’t get the words to form right. That had been one of the most terrifying events of Murdock’s life, and the thought of losing Face and having it all be Murdock’s fault had damn near sent him right back into the looney bin. Hannibal had told him it wasn’t his fault, but that did little to help ease his guilt and pain. When Face had made it back to the house he shared with the Colonel and BA, Murdock had made a special pizza just for him, complete with all his favorite toppings and “Get Well Face” written in anchovies. He’d been so proud of that pizza, knowing it would bring a smile to his best friend’s face again, and when BA had wrenched it from his hands and ruined it, Murdock wished he could beat the snot out of the ugly old mudsucker.

Of course, Murdock was forever destined to be just Templeton Peck’s “adorable friend.”

Face would even set him up on blind dates, often times double-dating so Murdock wasn’t left alone to his own awkward devices. He never did figure out if the conman offered double-dates  for his sake, or for the sake of whatever girl he’d managed to find desperate enough to go out with him. Whenever they were out on those dates though, Murdock found it harder and harder to pay attention to the girls he was with. He’d get lost in watching Face move and talk; the way he leaned in to whisper sweet nothings into his date’s ear to make her blush.

Even now, sitting at the table with the women, Murdock felt his attention start to slip. The girl he was with was nice enough, certainly seemed sweet and down to earth, a pleasant change from the ditzy bimbos Faceman would often set him up with; and had he had been interested in her, Murdock was sure she’d be just the type of girl he could take home to his grandparents (well, if they were still with him that was) and maybe settle down with. The only problem was, he just wasn’t interested in her.

He genuinely felt bad for her, stringing her along for the ride the way he was, but he wasn’t about to turn down the chance to spend a few hours with Face. God, he felt like he was dying inside. He hated wanting something so bad that it literally brought a stabbing pain to his chest every time he thought about it…thought about him. He could hear Face laughing and using his best lines in an attempt to get the blond bombshell to join him for a night of, no doubt, fun and romance. Murdock wished he could have that night of fun and romance with Face, even more so when he glanced out the window and noticed it had finally started snowing.

Sighing heavily, he leaned back in his chair and gently drummed his fingers against his thigh. Carol-Ann, the sweet faced brunette sitting next to him, smiled softly as she looked down to the last two bites of the chocolate dessert. Murdock had been so lost in thoughts and daydreams, he hadn’t even noticed she’d slid the plate towards him until she gently rested her hand over his.

“HM? There’s only two bites left, you sure you don’t want some? It was your slice of birthday cake.”

Did she really need to remind him of that? It was the whole reason he’d given her the slice, after all. He hadn’t wanted cake or a date with some random girl for his birthday; he wanted what Face had promised him. A guy’s night out. He wanted the one thing he knew he would never get.

“Naw, that’s alright. You go on ahead an’ finish it off. I’m full, honest.” His voice was sweet and soft as he offered her an apologetic smile. The subtle Texas drawl that underlined his every word became just a bit thicker with emotion when he spoke.

He tried not to notice when Face cast him a concerned glance. It wasn’t often his accent would slip through quite so well, and when it did, it usually meant something was wrong. Murdock’s own sad, dark chocolate eyes met with Face’s baby-blues, and he felt his heart twist and clench in his chest.  Looking away to hide his pain, Murdock turned his attention back to the falling snow on the street outside.

Happy couples huddled close as they hurried through the newly fallen powder, rushing from place to place to get in out of the cold. Murdock had only seen snow on his birthday a handful of times in his life; it wasn’t often it would snow in mid November in Texas…or anywhere else he’d been lately for that matter. He actually enjoyed the snow. There was something romantic and magical about it. Everyone always seemed so excited to see it, especially the first snow of the season.

As the night drew to an end, Murdock couldn’t help but feel his birthday had been anything but happy. In all honesty, it had been the most painful birthday of his life. Even more painful than the first one he celebrated without both his grandparents, and the one he spent getting beaten in a POW camp.

He and Face walked their dates home through the gentle snowstorm, Face with his arm wrapped securely around Martha’s slender waist, holding her close for warmth as she giggled and ducked her head to keep the snow from blowing in her eyes. Face’s purple striped scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, the fringed ends tucked into his brown leather jacket. He looked every bit the part of a successful playboy, Murdock thought. Even the dark tan, fleece, floppy-ear winter cap looked sophisticated on him.

There was an air of elegance around Face as they reached the shared door of the two girls. Ever the conman, he of course had some suave line to lay on thick for Martha before pulling her in for a kiss steamy enough to melt Frosty the Snowman. His own shoulders slightly slumped, Murdock had simply offered Carol-Ann a soft smile and hug, assuring her that he had a wonderful time and he was glad he got to spend his birthday with someone as sweet as she was. It’d caused the girl to blush, which had been part of his plan to play things straight, and his smile turned a bit shy as he kissed her cheek gently. He could tell he’d made her night by playing nice and acting as if he’d actually wanted to go out with her, and it only made his stomach twist with even more guilt.

His bare hands shoved deep into the pockets of his worn-out old flight jacket, Murdock watched as she hurried into her house, her cheeks red from both the chill in the air and fluster. Glancing to his left, he sighed as he saw Face still embraced in a hot kiss. Shaking his head slightly, Murdock turned to start back down the street towards his apartment. He hadn’t expected Face to follow him, considering Martha was a knock-out and seemed more than willing to share body heat with him in private. Nah, there was no way the conman was going to turn that down.

Murdock stared at the sidewalk as he shuffled his feet through the snow, he didn’t even care the cuffs of his tan dress slacks were getting wet and muddy from where the snow had already turned to sludge alongside the street. He had made sure he was dressed up somewhat nice for Face that night, knowing that they would be going to a fairly respectable restaurant for dinner. Which meant trading in his graphic-T’s and flannel shirts for a nice light brown sweater, that he felt absolutely ridiculous wearing. Face could make blue jeans and a beat-up T-shirt look like something straight out of GQ -- Murdock was lucky if he could get his socks to match most days.

A gust of cold wind blew up into his face, causing him to shiver slightly and tug his jacket closed around his lean frame a bit more, but not to zip it up like he probably should have. He knew Face had rolled his eyes when he saw Murdock come bounding out of his apartment building wearing the beat-up old jacket, but it was really the only heavy jacket Murdock owned. To top it all off, Face had commented on how the blue striped scarf clashed horribly with the brown of the sweater and that the blue and off-white knit cap, complete with big poofy white fluff ball atop, looked like it belonged in “A Christmas Story” instead of on the thirty-six-year-old.

Sniffling softly as the cold caused his nose to go numb, Murdock barely heard the rushed footsteps coming up behind him. Murdock would have just kept on walking and losing himself deeper in thought if a strong hand hadn’t caught his elbow. Being pulled to a stop, he blinked rapidly as he turned and found Face standing beside him, cheeks and nose bright pink from the chill in the air, and his blue eyes seeming to sparkle even more in the pale light surrounding them.

“Hey, why’d you take off so fast?” Face asked as he shivered slightly. “Martha wanted us to come in for some hot chocolate and she said she even had ice cream for you if you wanted it.”

The wind had started to die down a bit, but the nip in the air was quickly becoming more and more brutal.

Murdock shrugged as he turned to continue down the street. It was still another four or five blocks to his apartment and he really just wanted to get home, change clothes and go to bed.

“Sorry. I just…wanted to get headin’ home. You coulda stayed though. You shoulda stayed. Surprised you didn’t.”

The mumbled words had come out harsher than he’d intended them to and he mentally kicked himself when he saw the look of hurt cross his friend’s face. Sighing and lowering his head, Murdock tucked his hands back into his pockets as he gulped in an attempt to keep his throat moist; the cold air was quickly beginning to freeze his nose, throat and lungs, making it just that slight bit more painful to breathe.

Face tightened his hold on Murdock’s arm, refusing to let him go as he tried to meet Murdock’s dark chocolate eyes. “What? Hey Murdock, that’s not fair. I thought you’d really like Carol-Ann. She’s everything you always said you wanted.”

Murdock had to laugh to himself as he heard those words. True, she’d been smart, funny, good looking and kind…but if only Face had realized when Murdock said those things he’d meant them about someone entirely different. He’d told Face months ago, after another blind-date fell flat on its face, that he wanted someone matching those characteristics…which meant, he’d wanted Face. It was the closest he’d ever come to admitting his feelings for the conman.

“Yeah…” Murdock nodded and shrugged, still not meeting Face’s eyes as he finally broke away and continued walking. “Yeah, she...she was great, Faceman. Real sweet girl. I appreciate it.”

“Well then what’s the problem?” Face moved to keep up with the long-legged strides of the man next to him. “Hey, stop would ya? Something’s bothering you, I can tell. Now what is it?”

Slowing to another stop, Murdock sighed and tilted his head back, eyes to the sky, watching the snow swirl through the air and flitter down to land on his cheeks. His breath drifted up out of him like plumes of smoke. He took a deep, fortifying breath before closing his eyes as his chin dropped back towards his chest. The world was silent for a moment while the bare trees were slowly and carefully covered in snow, the lights of the traffic signals and lamp posts casting their colorful glow onto the sparkling white surrounding them. Langley in the winter was beautiful and depressing all at the same time, Murdock thought as he turned once again to look at his concerned friend.

Faceman had zipped his coat up a bit more, popping the tan faux wool collar up over his scarf just a bit to help keep the chill out. He gotten his knit gloves back from Martha, royal purple to match his scarf, and was quickly pulling them on, hoping that they’d save his fingertips from going numb. It was funny that both men grew up in warm weather climates and yet both reacted differently to the cold. There stood Face as bundled up as he could get while still looking suave and sophisticated, while Murdock’s only source of warmth came from his jacket (which was hanging wide open at the moment), his scarf and silly knit cap.

They stood there in silence for a minute longer, just staring at each other, the fog of their breath mixing and mingling between them. Murdock could feel his heart twisting and turning in his chest, his lungs burning more and more. There was a look in those blue eyes that nearly brought tears to his own. He wanted, more than anything, to believe it was a look of want and love, but Murdock knew better.

With a heavy sigh, Murdock finally shook his head and quickly glanced off down the sidewalk again. “I dunno, Facey, I just…I guess I’m just not in the celebratin’ mood tonight. I mean, what’s so great about turnin’ thirty six, anyway?” He shrugged his thin shoulders as a chill ran through him. Whether it was from the cold or from getting lost in those eyes again, though, he didn’t know.

It was obvious Face didn’t believe a word he just said, they’d known each other far too long for Murdock to really get away with lying to him, and Murdock just prayed Face wouldn’t push the subject any further. It was bad enough he had to pretend standing so close to him wasn’t as bothersome as it actually was.

Looking into Murdock’s eyes though, Face finally nodded slightly as he took a step closer to him and reached his hands out. “I’m sorry about tonight, Murdock. I really am.” Gently, Face took hold of the old leather jacket and began zipping it up for Murdock, making sure to tuck the scarf in so it didn’t get caught in the zipper as he continued, “I just thought you’d like to have a nice date on your birthday for a change.”

Not more than three inches separated them, and Murdock could almost smell the rustic scent of the soap and shampoo the man used that night.

Face kept his eyes straight ahead of him, focusing all of his attention on making sure Murdock was bundled up properly. “You should really keep this zipped up. It’s too cold to leave it open like that. You’re gonna catch your death of cold and then Hannibal’s going to have to kill me for getting you sick.”

Murdock felt his breath catch in his chest as Face’s hands moved over his chest and jacket. His hands lingered there, longer than they should have, as if the conman didn’t want to let him go. Face’s blue eyes were partially closed as he stared at the zipper of the flight jacket, and there was almost a wishful-thinking look to his features. As if he wanted to be as near to Murdock as possible, but didn’t think he could be. It was enough to make Murdock’s heart suddenly beat faster than a jet engine.

He didn’t say a word, couldn’t say a word. His eyes just stared down at those soft pink lips, slightly parted as Face breathed in and out. One purple gloved hand still clutching the small metal zipper while the other lay flat against the leather jacket. So close together, Murdock could almost feel the warmth of Face’s body.

Gulping hard, Murdock moved to lean his head in a bit closer.  Their noses nearly touched now, warm breath falling on each other’s lips. His confidence was boosted when Face made no attempt to pull back. Eyes still locked on those lips, Murdock felt his chest rising and falling quickly. He was terrified of what was going to happen if Face realized how close they were to kissing.

“Temp’ton…” his name rolled off Murdock’s tongue so low and so full of that Texas drawl that the ‘le’ was completely wiped out. It’d been the first time in what felt like life-times Murdock had used Face’s real first name. He watched as Face’s breath visibly shook in his chest. Those blue eyes were closed and his fingers seemed to tighten their hold on Murdock’s jacket.

“Temp’ton…can I have my present now?” drawled Murdock.

Face’s voice trembled slightly, giving away his uncertainty as he whispered back, “I didn’t get you a present though…” Opening his eyes, Face blinked up into the deep browns staring back at him. Snowflakes hugged Face’s lashes and brought a certain sweetness and innocence to his frightened eyes.

Swallowing back his own fears, Murdock leaned in closer, nudging the tip of his nose against the tip of the other. Their lips were so close he could just barely feel them against his own. Letting his eyes flutter shut, Murdock’s bare hands drifted to rest on those lean, jeans covered hips. He pulled Face in closer to him, letting their bodies finally touch for the first time in such a way.

“Yeah ya did…” he murmured, lips just a hair’s width apart.

Face drew a shaky breath. “Murdock, what –“

Not wanting to wait any longer, Murdock pressed his lips fully against those warm, soft lips. He could hear Face moan, could feel him jerk back slightly in surprise, but still he kept his lips there in a gentle kiss. As Murdock slowly dared to open his mouth a bit, just enough to take a chaste taste of Face’s chapstick, he felt Faceman practically melt against him. Those purple gloves slid up over Murdock’s shoulders and linked loosely behind his neck as he tilted his head just a bit, allowing Murdock to deepen the kiss even more.

People passing by gaped at the sight of two very good looking men embraced in such a sweet and gentle way. Mothers hurried their children by in an attempt to keep the little ones from asking why two men were kissing. Even the snow seemed to take notice; the tiny flakes ceasing to fall in wonder of it all.

Pulling away for a moment, Murdock was amazed that Face hadn’t hauled off and slugged him for doing something so rash and incriminating in public. Face was, after all, their meal ticket; the man who flirted his way into the hearts of women everywhere in order to get the team the things they needed to get a job done. Instead, Face had simply rested his forehead against Murdock’s, leaving the tips of their noses to touch as he chuckled softly, his cheeks an even brighter shade of pink.

“Heh, how…how did you know I wanted to give you that for your birthday?” Face asked softly, his eyes opening so he could look through those long lashes into the surprised eyes of the man he was still holding.

Murdock felt his heart suddenly untwist and swell with warmth instead. Face had wanted him just as he wanted Face. Maybe his birthday wasn’t so bad after all. “I…I didn’t know,” he stammered, “I just...I’ve  wanted to do that for a really long time, Muchacho.”

Face’s smile was soft as he pulled away slowly. Their eyes still locked on each others, he gently tugged at the old flight jacket, making sure it was nice and snug to keep Murdock warm.

“Well if that’s the case, then I might have a few more presents for you after all.” There was a twinkle in those blue eyes that made Murdock feel as if he were flying higher than a kite. And when Face took his gloves off and pulled them onto Murdock’s near frozen fingers, he never felt more loved and wanted in his life.

“You really ought to bundle up better, Murdock. I really don’t want you getting sick.”

A wide smile broke across his face for the first time that night as the excitement and joy returned to Murdock’s eyes at the fact he was allowed to wrap the now knit-glove covered fingers around Face’s bare ones. Leaning in to give him yet another gentle kiss, Murdock let his lips brush over Face’s lightly.

“Aw Facey-baby…didn’t know you cared so much.”

Face chuckled softly as he shook his head, closing the gap between them to kiss Murdock one last time. His bare fingers slipped through the strands of silky-soft brown hair poking from the bottom of the knit cap, causing Murdock to moan softly against those damn soft lips. Pulling back, their gazes locked once more and a slight smile broke over Face’s features.

“C’mon…let’s go back to your place. It’s cold out here.”


End file.
